


Back Pew Distractions

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cass is a good soul, Fluff, Humor, Jesse giggles, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass messes with Jesse during church to make him laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pew Distractions

It had been an accident at first. Cass had been listening to the sermon, minding his own business honestly. He was content to just sit and let Jesse's voice wash over him. He had grown very fond of the nice rasp and drawl his voice held. He had always associated southern accents with idiots and racists, thought the sound was unpleasant to any foreign ear, he actually still thinks that but not Jesse's. Jesse's seemed to be an outlier to his little stereotype.

Anyway, it had been just like any other hot Sunday. He was relaxing in the back pews, lazily watching the sunbeams move across the room making sure he stayed clear of them unless he wanted to look he was to be served at a fish fry. He had his feet propped up and his shades on when he felt a tickle in his nose. It was honestly a tickle, he's not digging for gold, honest. He thought he had been quick and sly about it but apparently someone saw because he started to hear a giggle.

A quick look up and he locked eyes with the preacher who was letting out a childlike giggle, like a toddler who had just heard a particularly funny potty joke. By this time, the rest of the parish had turned and was looking at him. He, of course, now looked perfectly normal or as normal as he ever does. But Jesse had already seen and was still giggling like a school girl.

Cass just pulled his feet down and sunk into his seat waiting for all the eyes to leave him. Once Jesse had calmed himself and started up again everyone stopped eyeballing him and started listening. Cass tried to zone himself out again but he kept thinking about the boyish giggles the preacher had let out. A small part of Cass's heart warmed.

He wanted to hear it again. Wanted to mess up mass and see him smile. So that's how it started, all because he was selfish and wanted to see his preacher laugh. It had been going on for a month, every mass Jesse would do more and more stupid shit to get Jesse into a giggling fit. At first, he thought Jesse would tell him to knock it off but he hadn't so far so Cass wasn't planning to stop.

Today Cass was going to try out something he saw in a Disney movie. It was pretty fucking funny. Even though Jesse wasn't looking at him dead-on he could still feel his focus set on the vampire. It made Cass heat up so much he was worried he might be close to the sun. The Irishman took a hymns book and held it to the side of his face and passed it across his face only to reveal he know had a grumpy face. He repeated this a couple times each time he could see Jesse's eyes dart over to him and then quickly leave with a smirk growing bigger each time.

Happy face.

Pass.

Sad face.

Pass.

Excited face.

Pass.

Silly face.

Final pass.

Scared face.

Jesse burst like a leaky pipe and started laughing so hard he had to grip the alter to keep up right. Cass felt himself laugh even though everyone in the small hot church was glaring at him trying to smite him with their sheer hatred. Cass just brushed it off and stood to leave and head to his room. His job was complete.

Cass laid in his moth-eaten bed until he heard the last parish members car leave. He yanked himself up and headed down the steps. Cass wouldn't admit it if you asked but he had grown overly fond of the preacher in the short time they had known each other and if making the preacher laugh was his job he'd dutifully fill it for as long as Jesse would let him.


End file.
